Will Parry
Summary Will Parry is a 12-year-old boy from a version of our own world, introduced in The Subtle Knife. He becomes Lyra Belacqua's partner, protector, and best friend when the two accidentally find themselves in the same parallel world. He is also the chosen bearer of the subtle knife, a tool that can be used to cut through the fabric between worlds Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, Unknown with Æsahættr | 10-A possibly 9-C via bite force Name: ''' Will (William) Parry '''Origin: His Dark Materials Gender: Male Age: 12 in his first appearance and 13 by the end of the series Classification: Human, Bearer of Æsahættr Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Intuition/minor Precognition (When Will slips into the state of mind required to use Æsahættr he from one universe is able to sense where the ground is in another. Keeping him safe while traversing betwen them. Later in his life when he slips into this state of mind while working as a doctor he could make medical diagnosis with a 100% accuracy rate. He had to make incorrect diagnosis to prevent people from thinking he had supernatural powers till he was qualified), Matter Manipulation/Durability Negation (Via Æsahættr), Regeneration Negation (Up to High; Wounds caused by Æsahættr do not heal when even repaired on a molecular level by Witches), Consciousness Manipulation/Soul Manipulation (Via Æsahættr/Spectres), Summoning (Creates a Spectre every time his blade is used to open a window into another universe), Portal Creation (Able to open portals between universes by cutting them open with Æsahættr), Stealth Mastery (Was skilled enough using his portals to where he could search a study for items from another universe without alerting two people in the same room), Non-Physical Interaction (Via Æsahættr. He is also able to physically interact with 'the Fabric of Reality' to close the windows (Portals) he creates between universes), Resistance to Soul Manipulation/Pain Manipulation (It is implied that because he is the bearer of the knife, he is able to resist the connection with his Dæmon (Soul) being completely severed upon entering the land of the dead. This process is described as unimaginably painful) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Kirjava his Dæmon is noted to be 'larger then a normal cat but smaller then a Jaguar'), Enhanced Senses (Should be similar to other larger cats who are able to see perfectly in the dark and move up to 50kph in short bursts), Resistance to Soul Manipulation/Pain Manipulation (Was able to resist the connection between him and his master Will being severed upon him entering the land of the dead, it is noted that this is the reason Kirjava is able to move so far away from Will which is normally impossible for Dæmons) Attack Potency: Human level (Will has at many points in the series fought full grown adults and his father) Unknown with Æsahættr, Ignores conventional durability | Athlete level (Kirjava is noted to be almost as large as a Jaguar) possibly Street level with bite force (Should be around this level) Speed: Normal Human (Although he is noted to be a skilled fighter despite being 13) | Superhuman in short bursts/combat speed (Should be similar to other larger cats) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Athletic Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Athlete Class up to Street Class with bite force Durability: Human level | Athlete level Stamina: Average, although he could fight off multiple Clift Ghasts without tiring. Could fight his father for an extended period before tiring despite being 13 | Average Range: Standard Melee Range with Æsahættr, Universal with portal creation, Multiversal with Soul/Mind manipulation | Melee range Standard Equipment: Æsahættr, his Dæmon Kirjava. Intelligence: Gifted for a child. Will is practical and sensible, and reacts quickly to any threat to himself and his companions. He is able to stand toe to toe with adults mentally. Many grown-ups throughout the series are intimidated by his fierce and intelligent eyes. It is noted to take a large amount of concentration and the ability to 'pour your mind into the tip of the blade' to create portals with the Subtle Knife with very few people being able to use it properly. He is stated to later in life when he became a doctor to have such good intuition in diagnosing people's medical conditions that it border lined on a supernatural skill. Weaknesses: Is a child despite being noted as a good fighter, can be restrained by regular adults (with a bit of difficulty). Spectres will not consume the souls of children as not enough Dust has settled around them. | None notable (doesn't have the normal weakness of a Daemon of being unable to move more than a certain distance away from their master) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Matter Manipulation:' Wields the Subtle knife, a blade capable of slicing and tearing through the fabric of reality. This blade allows Will to traverse the multiverse by opening up windows (portals) between universes. The blade is able to separate the bonds between atoms/molecules and cut through practically anything. *'Consciousness Manipulation/Soul Manipulation:' If enough portals are created between universes, Dust begins to leak into the abyss. Dust is the fundamental particle of consciousness and facilitates the connection between sentient beings and their souls/Consciousness (Daemons), over time the result of this essentially would end all consciousness in the multiverse (although it's unclear how long this would take). If a beings connection with their Daemon is worsened or severed by this occurring they become a soulless/mindless husk. While this is a prep-heavy attack, it is difficult to stop unless his opponent can also travel between universes. *'Spectre Creation:' Cutting open portals between universes creates a Spectre which will seek out any adults in the area and consume their soul. Will can create multiple of these and even force to move to certain locations as they are extremely scared of the Subtle Knife. Key: Physically/wielding the Subtle Knife | Kirjava Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:His Dark Materials Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10